The Swan Princess VI: The Final Chapter
by JacobTheWriter
Summary: Five years after the events of a Royal Tale, The Forbidden Arts have returned to the kingdom; but this time he has a new plan. A plan that vows to tear everyone apart, especially Derek and Odette's relationship. It's a race against time as our friends work together to defeat the Forbidden Arts once and for all. But what happens if one of there own is fighting for the other side?


**The Writer's Ramble**

I have been hooked by the Swan Princess series recently, with it's colorful characters, innovative idea into turning a ballet into a animated musical and so on and so forth.

While the movie didn't exactly gain the audience's eye and it failed miserably at the box office, Richard Rich must have seen potential to evolve the series as he made four more films to continue the story. (The last two being a Christmas special and a film to celebrate their 20th anniversary)

While it seems that the 5th movie may be the final movie in the series, (considering that the Forbidden Art's crystal was destroyed) I think that there is potential for a 6th movie (or 4th if you don't count the Christmas or anniversary special) If made though, it would have to be the last of the series; as at this point, what more could you possibly add on?

"But Jacob" you ask, "What would you have in mind for the sixth movie?"

Well then, sit back and relax as I present to you; The Swan Princess VI: The Final Chapter.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sun rose from the remains of the lair that once gave Rothbart, Clavius and Zelda his dreaded powers. There, he stirred in his anger and inner fury. Or at least, he would of if he had the energy that he had before.

Instead, the Forbidden Arts just grumbled and mumbled quietly, remembering every single time the Swan Princess and her goody-two shoes husband Pricne Derek had bested him. True the defeats he suffered were disappointing and the energy he had lost during those battles was catastrophic, But it was child's play from what had happened in his most recent attempt to end the Swan Princess.

He still remembered that fateful day when that forsaken squirrel Scully sacrificed his life to Alise and Odette. Causing his energy crystal to explode and to almost completely self-destruct.

It had been five years since that horrible day, And the Forbidden Arts really hated to be reminded of it.

Once the most powerful force of dark magic in all of the land, the loss of his energy crystal had considerably weakened his power and was struggling even to stay online at times. He believed (and the dreaded the fact) that one day, he and his evil magic would grow to weak to perform even the simplest of magic and cease to exist.

And then, a miracle happened.

A young man named Bromley waddled nervously into his lair to inspect the damages and his current strength; He had been granted the job shortly after The Forbidden Arts were bested. (along with twelve others) Despite his obvious cowardice and fear of almost everything; he knew that he had a job to do and boy he was going to do it.

Besides; every time he checked into the lair, the result was the same. Very little strength and not even close to being a threat, Not like this would be any different.

But it was.

Bromley shook as he walked further and further into the Forbidden Arts. Finally, when he had reached that grim part where the Forbidden Arts once created his evil schemes to defeat the Swan Princess.

There he stood at shock. For the first time in a while, the Forbidden Arts was casting a dark spell. While not exactly powerful or life-threatening; it was enough for Bromley to believe that the Forbidden Arts had become stronger since his last visit.

Come to think of it, when was his last visit?

It had been a few months since Prince Derek had ordered Bromley to go to the lair of the Forbidden Arts. Could that have had anything to do with his recent growth of strength?

He crept up closer and closer to the Forbidden Arts. Until finally; it noticed him.

"Ah, Just the person I was looking for." the Forbidden Arts said.

Reduced to a trembling wreck, Bromley asked "W-w-w-w-what do you want from me?"

"Oh, not much." the Arts replied back, feeling his power growing with every second. "I just need an assistant to help me see if my power has returned since my last battle with the Swan Princess"

"W-w-well" Bromley stammered. "I-I-I-I'm not exactly the type of person who helps out strangers..."

The Forbidden Arts just laughed. "Nonsense! You're just the person I was looking for." Bromley decided that enough was enough, and started backing up; preparing to run.

"Don't leave now." The Arts spoke with blither and trapped Bromley inside a cage. "This isn't even a strong spell, I'm afraid i'm not quite at that level yet."

Bromley breathed heavily, fearing the horrible things it would do to him. "I'll just need to borrow your body for a moment...Oh, I hope you won't mind."

The Forbidden Arts then created and combined two small green and purple fireballs. Fear at an absolute peak for him, Bromley let out a shriek as loud as the day of the wolf's howl.

And then, everything went black.

All that remained was an empty lair, a missing body and a evil laugh. The Forbidden Arts were back, and this time, he was ready for the Swan Princess.

* * *

 **Drying the Ink**

Yeah, this was a bit of a short chapter. To be fair though, this IS the prologue. No fear, there will be longer chapters along the way; the final chapter wouldn't be much of a series ender without longer chapters of our story.

So that will do it for this chapter, Until next time; read, review and recycle. JacobtheWriter signing off.


End file.
